


Диснейленд

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Kudos: 1





	Диснейленд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disneyland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735009) by longleggedgit. 



— Так-так, — мурлычет Атобе, приближаясь к скамье, на которой в одиночестве сидит Санада, и не обращая внимания на его хмурый взгляд. — Ну до чего же неожиданно.

Санада пытается спрятать лицо за козырьком бейсболки и молчит. Он вообще не хотел ехать в Токийский Диснейленд. В конце концов, Санада давным-давно перерос парки развлечений, но родители настояли, что они отправятся в эту поездку всей семьёй, а старший брат почему-то пришёл от этой идеи в жуткий восторг. И теперь, устав от постоянных отказов Санады прокатиться хоть на каком-нибудь аттракционе — Ребячество, думает Санада — они оставили его на скамье на растерзание Атобе Кейго. Он даже не представляет, как можно испортить эту поездку ещё сильнее.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Атобе, опускаясь рядом, так что они с Санадой сидят плечом к плечу. — Ты потерялся?

Взгляд Санады становится ядовитым.

— Разумеется нет, — выплёвывает он. — Я просто жду свою семью.

— Понятно, — говорит Атобе, не переставая ухмыляться, и Санада чувствует, что почти готов ему врезать. — Не могу сказать, что виню их за то, что они тебя бросили, — слегка драматично продолжает он. — В таких местах ты наверняка настоящий брюзга.

Тот факт, что Атобе с такой точностью оценивает ситуацию, совершенно не уменьшает раздражения Санады.

— Если ты не против... — начинает Санада сквозь зубы, но в ответ Атобе цыкает и качает головой.

— Ну хватит, — говорит он почти строго. — Так от Диснейленда удовольствия не получить. Ты должен относиться к этому проще. — Атобе внезапно встаёт, срывает с головы Санады бейсболку и, игнорируя его возмущённый вскрик, щёлкает пальцами ближайшему торговцу.

— Что ты делаешь? — рычит Санада, вставая и оказываясь с Атобе лицом к лицу.

— Поднимаю тебе настроение, — отвечает Атобе, и торговец, не дожидаясь согласия, подходит ближе и нахлобучивает Санаде на голову новую бейсболку. Санада возмущённо сдёргивает её и начинает внимательно изучать.

На него таращится огромная, улыбающаяся мордочка Микки Мауса.

— Гораздо лучше, — говорит Атобе, когда Санада, за неимением другого выбора, вновь надевает бейсболку. — Я уже вижу, как возрастает твой энтузиазм.

Санада фыркает.

— Что, семейство Атобе владеет и Токийским Диснейлендом? — Он косится на чрезмерно послушного продавца, который, похоже, уже выкинул его старую бейсболку в урну.

— Просто крупные акционеры, — небрежно говорит Атобе, притворяясь, что не замечает, как Санада удивлённо распахивает глаза. — Но у нас есть сезонный пропуск. Вообще-то, я частенько здесь бываю.

Прежде, чем Санада успевает придумать ответ, его семья появляется из ворот «Этого маленького мира» и направляется к ним. Атобе, проследив за его взглядом и, похоже, узнав семью Санады, вскидывает руку на прощание и уходит прочь.

— За кепку можешь расплатиться позже, — бросает он. Санада чувствует, что начинает краснеть.

— Кто это был? — спрашивает его мать, когда Атобе почти исчезает из виду.

— Никто, — бурчит Санада, неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Отличная кепка, — говорит отец.

Санада не отвечает — но и не снимает бейсболку до самого конца поездки.


End file.
